Harry Potter and the Escape From Gringotts
'''Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts 'is a multi-dimensional 3D thrill ride located in Diagon Alley in at Universal Studios, Orlando. The ride centres around an alternative point of view of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Gringotts break-in in 1998 - with you at the heart of the action as you encounter all manner of terrifying creatures and villains from a high-speed Gringotts cart. Much like , the waiting line features an intricately created set as well as a short projected film in order to set up and provide a backstory to the ride ahead. The attraction was officially opened to the public on the 8th of June, 2014. It is said that the ride doesn't meet many people's expectations, and is quite boring after that one exciting drop (Spoilers!) that is only really exciting if one is in the front seat. It could be improved, however, if it is a more exciting and interactive/personal experience, and focused around the riders instead of the event that took place in the 7th book/8th movie (Spoilers!). Plot Pre-ride Upon entering Gringotts, you are greeted by a magnificent marble lobby with long desks showing goblins weighing large amounts of gold and stunning jewels. As you progress through the marked area and deeper underground, you are stopped and asked for a security photo by wizard employees. After picking up your cart goggles and passing through what seems to be the office area of Gringotts, which features Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to Griphook, you come to a halt in front of three statues of goblins with a closed door to your right. Once the doors have magically swung open, you advance into what seems to be an office. Waiting in this office, ushering you in, is none other than Blordak the goblin who will accompany you down to the new vaults. Blordak is looking for the keys just as Bill Weasley enters the room. After summoning the keys for Blordak (it is Bill's office), Bill decides that he will also accompany you on your cart ride. As you exit Bill's office, you enter another room in which you wait for a lift as a goblin in a portrait gives you a safety briefing. Upon entering the lift, you begin your descend to nine miles below the surface. Once you have climbed a spiral staircase to the loading station, you enter a cart and the ride starts. Ride The riders first go into unknown territory and as you come to an unexpected stop, and Blordak and Bill appear opposite you. Blordak says ''"One moment please, I need to connect to your cart". ''But before he is able to do so, you become aware that Harry and his friends have accidentally set off the defences because Bill's cart magically backs away and a portcullis drops down, separating you from them. Then, Bellatrix Lestrange strides out of another tunnel which has not been protected by a portcullis claiming that someone the Trio has broken into her vault and suspects that it may have been you and your friends. Because of this, she casts a spell onto your cart, causing it to tip downwards until you are practically facing the ground. With a laugh from Bellatrix, your cart gives way and you speed towards the ground on an alternate track. Luckily, Bill's cart appears on a parallel track just as things are looking grim and he uses ''"Arresto Momentum" ''to slow your cart to a stop. As Bill apologises on Bellatrix's behalf, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Griphook appear looking rather flustered. After a brief conversation with the trio about getting out of Gringotts, the Thief's Downfall causes their cart to eject all of its passengers, leaving Harry and his friends to continue on their escapade. Not long after, a pack of security trolls emerge and send your cart flying violently down the track until you meet with yet another group of trolls who derail your cart and leave you to fall into the abyss below to your certain death. Fortunately, Bill has already saved himself and is waiting to save you by the Ukrainian Ironbelly's platform just as Harry and his friends have mounted the dragon to escape. Bill saves you yet again by using ''"Aguamenti" just as the Ironbelly tries to burn you to a crisp (although you do get a little wet). In an attempt to send you someplace safe, Bill uses "Wingardium Leviosa" ''to send your cart floating off to Blordak who directs you to a vault saying ''"You should be safe in there!". Evidently, you aren't safe because Lord Voldemort, his snake Nagini (who tries desperately to bite you), and Bellatrix burst through the vault wall where Voldemort attempts to get information about Harry's whereabouts out of you and your friends. Bellatrix, who says "I though I got rid of you, muggle-borns!", casts another spell onto your cart, sending it off to a lava-filled portion of Gringotts where you meet up with Harry and his friends again. Harry fights off Voldemort while Ron attaches the dragon's chain to your cart. Hermione says "Hold on tight!" ''and then the dragon flies off, pulling you with it into the darkness at an unbelievable speed. As the chain detaches, the Ironbelly - with the Harry, Ron, and Hermione on top of it - flies off into the sky leaving Bill to ask if everyone is alright before saying ''"After all, it's the safest place on Earth!".'' '' Post-ride As you disembark from your cart, you pass through a doorway and drop off your cart goggles before continuing to the security photo showcase where you may view your security photo or exit back into Diagon Alley through the Gringotts lockers or Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. Category:Diagon Alley Category:The Wizarding World of Harry Potter